


Sleepover

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oka sleeps over at Shouji's house, sleeping isn't quite what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Oka cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling resolutely. "So, thanks for letting me spend the night while my parents are out of town."

Shouji laughed lightly in the darkness of the room. "You waited until we were in bed to say that?"

"I said it to your mom earlier!" Oka pulled his blanket up higher on his chest. "They were going to leave me with my grandparents, but they live, like, hours from here so I would have missed my study session tomorrow. So, yeah, thanks."

"It's cool. It kind of came out of nowhere because I didn't even think you liked me-"

"What?" Oka sat up and looked over toward Shouji in the darkness. "I mean, we have our differences of opinion, but I pretty much only talk to you during insei sessions when we aren't playing. Are you dense? Of course I like you!"

Shouji lay still in his futon. "Oh."

"Oh?" Oka climbed out from under the covers of his futon and across the short distance until he was kneeling just on the edge of Shouji's. 

Looking mildly uncomfortable, Shouji turned on his side to face Oka. "Well, I mean, I just..." He shook his head. "I like you, too."

Oka rolled his eyes. "We are going to be two of the people who pass the pro exam this year, so we better be able to get along."

"Oh!"

"What _now_?"

Shouji shook his head. "It's nothing."

Oka raised an eyebrow at Shouji. "It's never actually nothing when somebody says that. _Everyone_ knows that. So?"

"It's really nothing!"

"You leave me no choice," Oka said and licked his bottom lip as he crouched down near Shouji with his hands outstretched and then began to dig his fingers under Shouji's arms and along his ribs and under his chin until Shouji was giggling and squirming and trying to bat his hands away. "So what is it?"

Shouji squirmed more and more, but couldn't seem to get out of Oka's grasp. "I _like you_ like you, alright? Fuck!" He finally managed to grab Oka's wrists as his hands stilled and pushed them away quickly and then rolled over onto his side so that his back was to Oka. "I thought you were saying you liked me _like that_ but you obviously weren't. So, just forget it and go to bed and you don't have to talk to me anymore."

Oka settled into the familiar seiza position and reached over and grabbed Shouji's shoulder and pulled him backward so that he was laying flat on his back again. "You know you're stupid, right?"

"What?" Shouji shoved his blanket down and sat up so he could properly glare at Oka. "How am I stupid?"

"Do you seriously think that I would hang out with you, and pretty much only you, and basically invite myself over for a sleepover if I didn't like you as more than just a fellow insei?" Oka pushed his knee forward to nudge against Shouji's hip. "I just... You never invite me to do anything, so I didn't think you wanted me around."

"I was, uh, scared you'd figure out how I felt. It's bad enough that I feel like I'm always staring at you when I've supposed to be playing."

Oka laughed. "Hey, um, do you want to play now?"

Shouji let out a sigh. "Yes, please. That'll sort it all out."

"I liked you at first for how you held the stones. You've got really nice hands," Oka said while standing up and then offering his hand to Shouji.

Letting himself be pulled up, Shouji's nose wrinkled as he laughed. "I just remember you telling everyone that you were going to win _all_ of the titles at once."

"I didn't know there were so many at that time or that some of them you couldn't get it you were at the Nihon Ki-in. I was a stupid kid. I'm better now."

Shouji kicked his futon at the bottom to get it folded part way and then moved to the corner of the room to grab his go ban and move it to the cleared floorspace. "Hey, can you get the light?"

Oka moved over toward the door carefully and took a moment to find the switch and then squinted as the light flooded the room. "Man, that's bright."

"I normally just use my desk lamp, but it's not enough to see the stones by." Shouji opened the go ke and shoved the dish of black toward Oka as he sat down. "Nigiri?"

Palming one stone, Oka looked at one corner of the board. "So, um, do you want to bet something on the game?"

"What? Like, loser has to buy ice cream after the next insei day?"

Squirming slightly, Oka said, "Or, maybe a kiss?"

Shouji stared at him for a moment, his hand having just clutched at his fistful of white stones, and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a quick smile. "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Oka placed his single stone on the board and bit his lip as Shouji placed out his stones. Oka pumped his fist in the air as he counted. "Yes! Black's mine." Clearing the stones from nigiri, Oka started the game with a smile curving his lips a little more and more as time went by and they progressed through the game with the territory erring first in Oka's favor and then in Shouji's and then into an iffy middling zone where they were fighting for every moku.

When the game ended and they counted it all out, Oka won by half a moku. "That was a great game," he said to Shouji as the other boy stood up awkwardly and moved around the go ban to kneel in front of him.

Shouji shrugged. "I could have done a little better about not setting up that ladder. Anyway, how are we going to do this? I lost, so I have to kiss you?"

Oka dug his fingers into his pajama bottoms where they rested on his knees. "Well, uh, it's a kiss. Two people kiss together. So, really, this was a win/win situation, right? So we just-" And he was cut off as Shouji's lips touched his.

All told, it wasn't a very long kiss. No tongues, no grabbing each other roughly, no moving their heads back and forth... Just Shouji pressing his lips to Oka's until they were both relaxed into it, and then pulling away just enough that Shouji could tilt his head forward to lean his forehead against Oka's. "That was nice," he said almost under his breath, but his mouth was still so close to Oka's own that Oka could feel Shouji's breath on his lips.

"We should get some sleep if we want to be able to get through our studying tomorrow," Oka said with a grin and touched the tip of his nose of Shouji's.

Shouji jerked back, rubbing his nose, and laughed. "Um, do you maybe want to meet me tomorrow night for ice cream or something?"

Oka nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. Do... Do you want to sleep over at my house next week?"

"Yeah," Shouji said with a grin. "Um, thanks. For, uh, starting this or whatever."

Lidding the go ke and stacking them on the go ban before moving it back to the corner, Oka said, "I didn't start this. You did. With your hands."

Shouji moved to turn off the light. "Really? Geez, just get some sleep, okay?"

Oka slid into the futon quietly. "Do you have an alarm set?"

Shouji kicked his futon flat again and climbed under the covers. "Yeah. And it's going to go off much sooner than we'd like since we stayed up to play go."

"And kiss."

With a laugh, Shouji wiggled under the covers until he was comfortable. "That, too."

Oka let his arms fall to either side of him on top of the covers after pulling it up to his chest and said with a hint of triumph in his voice, "Worth it."


End file.
